The Grand Finale: What happens after DoTD
by Darkness Oversoul
Summary: After unleashing his fury to mend the world back together, Spyro suddenly, without explanation, finds himself standing waist-deep in an endless ocean of water. What is this ocean? Where is Cynder? Will Spyro ever see her again? Consider this a message to all artists, anyone that's ever tried to make something, a piece of fiction, a musical composition, anything other than real life


**The Grand Finale: The official ending to Dawn of the Dragon**

* * *

_This is a harsh artistic statement of mine. Feel free to interpret this in any way you want to. I won't say whether you're right or not, but I will say one thing: this IS the official ending to Dawn of the Dragon. This IS what happens._

* * *

"… Love you." Those are the final words the Spyro hears as a wave of magic pours from the purple dragon's body. As he feels his consciousness slipping, Spyro thinks on what he has just heard. Cynder loves him. What does that mean? Spyro can't fathom it now, while he's rapidly losing awareness of the chamber in the earth's core that he is currently in, drifting into sleep, but one thing is undeniable: a faint glow of happiness and contentment permeates his mind.

Spyro drifts for a while, hovering between reality and his peaceful hazy slumber, but reality, cruel and unmerciful always triumphs over imagination, and the purple dragon soon finds himself waking up. As Spyro wakes up, he finds himself standing waist deep in water. The purple dragon looks all around. There is nothing but water. Perfectly clear, untouched water that goes as far as any mortal eye can see. Spyro then looks down and notices that under his feet are several small spheroid pebbles that are either brown, white or black. These pebbles seem to go on forever in the watery abyss. The purple dragon notices that light comes from the sky, yet no matter where he looks, he cannot see the sun, as the light simply exists in all places without a source, and reflects whitish gold on the water.

Spyro then remembers everything. Ignitus, Sparx, Cynder, his whole family is somewhere, yet he isn't with them. What could have happened, how did he get to this place? Maybe there are others. Spyro calls out each individual's name, but gets no response. His voice simply travels endlessly across the waveless ocean of waist high water and pebbles. The dragon grows a bit more frantic. Maybe the others are here, but they simply are elsewhere in the abyss.

Slowly, Spyro starts to trudge forward in a direction that he himself isn't sure of, hoping in vain that he may come across anything reminiscent of the world he knows. The dragon notices that as he trudges through the pebbles and water, the ripples from his movement cast out endlessly across the platform of water, and this gives him an idea. The dragon leaps out of the water, and starts flying forward and upward into the sky, taking notice of the ripples he made on the waves. Spyro flies for a bit of time, but no matter how far he goes, more ocean is there to greet him. There is no other sight, sound, smell, or feeling but water. Eventually, Spyro's wings tire, and he is forced to land back into the waist high water to rest. Now beginning to feel thirst, the dragon leans down, and takes a drink of the water he is surrounded by.

It tastes very clean and pure, and soon the dragon is back on his feet. He then gains another idea. Spyro starts digging in the pebbles, pushing them aside to attempt to make a hole in the floor of the endless ocean, but no matter how far he digs, there is nothing but more pebbles. Desperate, the dragon stands on the mountain of pebbles he made, and rests for a while, with nothing on his mind but the guardians, Cynder - no, his family back home at Warfang, or whatever part of the world they inhabited... If there even was a world. Does it even matter? Does the world even exist when you're not experiencing it? Spyro then slowly begins to realize his fate. He may never see his family again in his current world, but then he thinks on his situation more. How is he to escape from this place? How can he be set free? It dawns on him. There is only one place where he is guaranteed to encounter his family again. The answer is clear now. The dragon looks sadly at the water that surrounds him.


End file.
